Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A see-through display may be a display that allows a viewer to see what is displayed on, or projected from, the see-through display while still allowing the viewer to see real objects through the see-through display. See-through displays can be used for augmented reality. See-through displays may enhance a viewer's view of the world with virtual images overlaid onto the real objects seen through the see-through display.